Pokemon Master Betrayed
by Poke-Zilla
Summary: After the Kalos League, Ash comes home to celebrate coming in 2nd place. But when he gets home, he is betrayed by his friends. He flees to mount silver with his loyal pokemon and trains to become the best. Now after 10 years the Masters Tournament will start. What will ash do to the traitors? Read to find out Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.
1. AN

Hey guys this is poke-Zilla. This is my first story so bare with me if this sucks. The story takes place after the Kalos League. I'm going to list the traitors:  
Misty  
Brock  
Tracey  
Max  
Drew  
Iris  
Cilan  
Clemont  
Trip  
The people who are loyal to Ash are:  
Gary  
Professor Oak  
Delia  
May  
Serena  
Bonnie  
Paul  
Sawyer  
Alain  
If there are any shippings you would like please tell me but Misty Dawn Iris can't be part of these shippings. Next chapter will be the beginning of the story. There will be swearing in this book.

Poke-Zilla signing off


	2. Betrayal

"hi"- person speaking

_hi- pokespeech/thoughts_

**Hi**_\- speaking with aura/telepathy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon._

* * *

At the top of Mount Coronet, located in the Sinnoh Region, stood a tall, 27 year old man. This man is Zane Nightshade or formally known as Ash Ketchum. He stood 6 feet 2 inches tall. Ash had a red vest with a black t-shirt underneath, black pants, blue shoes and his Kalos cap(imagine Ash with Red's clothing from Pokemon Origins minus the cap). Ash still had his raven hair messy as always and he no longer had the z marks on his face. He was thinking about what happened 13 years ago. On his shoulders was his starter/ best friend pikachu and his shiny Pichu name Gold due to his golden fur. Behind him stood a 5 foot 3 inch white bipedal pokemon. It has rounded hips with strong legs. Its usual green torso and green arms with extendable elbows was a dark blue. Its red horns that stick out from its chest was orange. Its head had spikes at the side of its head. The teal head crest that was a grayish color instead of a light blue. This was a shiny Gallade. _Are you thinking about that day Ash? _Asked Pikachu. "Yes, I can't forget that day, and I still can't figure why they would betray me like that. It's been 10 years since that day. But i really can't forget about _her_".**What happened that day, Master. You wouldn't talk about it to us. You only told us that you had a falling out with those people, **asked Gallade. "Gallade, I've told you not to call me Master we are friends, equals and family. I'm going to have to tell you guys sooner so yes I'll tell you. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it" said Ash.

**Flashback**

_A 17 year old Ash Ketchum along with his best friend Pikachu had just arrived at Pallet Town from the Kalos Region. He was walking down the path, thinking about his loss. Ash had come in second losing to Alain. If Greninja had held on for a few more seconds, he would've won his first league but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered is that his team had tried their best and coming in second was his best achievement yet. "Hey Pikachu, race you home!" Just as Ash has said that, Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and started running to ash's house and ash ran to him. Pikachu arrived first and was waiting for ash to arrive. "No... fair Pikachu... you had a ... head start," Ash panted, "anyway let's go in" as he knocked on the door. Not even a second later his mother, Delia, opened the door and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Ashy you're finally home!"_

_"Mom... can't breathe." ash groaned from the crushing hug. Delia released her son and let him in. "Your friends and past rivals are here to see you". As Ash walked to the living room, he saw Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Sawyer, and Alain all there. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alain, Sawyer aren't you supposed to be in Kalos?" asked Ash. "Shut up Ash!" screamed Misty. "What's wrong? Why are you angry Misty?" Then Brock stepped up and said "We think that you should give up your dream. You aren't fit to be a Pokemon Master"._

_"What?! Why should I do that?!"exclaimed Ash. "Because you're weak!"screamed Max,"You get us into trouble with crime organizations and we almost got killed by legendary pokemon because of you!" When Max said that it hurt Ash but he hoped that all his friends still believed in him. "Do all of you think this? Everyone who thinks I should give up my dream stay where you are and whoever is on my side go to the door" said Ash. Brock, Misty, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Iris, Drew, Cilan, and Trip stayed where they were while Delia, Gary, May, Paul, Serena, Bonnie, Sawyer, and Alain went to the door. "Don't worry Ash. Grandpa and I are with you all the way" said Gary. "He's right Ash. All of us are who we are because of you and we are grateful unlike those pathetic little fuckers over there" said Paul. Everyone else nodded. "Bonnie?! Why are with Ash? He is weak!"said Clemont. "No he isn't Clemont! He helped get stronger and we would still be kicked out of your gym if Ash had not helped you defeat Clembot. You also found luxray again if we hadn't traveled with Ash. I see him as my big brother now, not you!"said Bonnie. "May why are you with this loser? He hasn't won a league and he has been in 7 leagues so far. He is weak. Come back to me"exclaimed Drew. "No! He helped me realize my true dream for contests! Oh and we're done!"yelled May breaking Drews heart. "That's enough all of you should betray him. Don't you see how weak he really is? We could all beat him in a pokemon battle!" Max said with the other traitors nodding trying to reason with Ash's loyal friends. "Yeah, people from kanto are boonies. They are weak!" yelled Trip." I'M WEAK?" Said Ash as aura flared around him and the traitors stepped back from fear. "YOU WOULDN'T BE WHO YOU ARE BECAUSE OF ME! BROCK YOU WOULD STILL BE IN THAT GYM OF YOURS IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE AND YOU ARE A FUCKING PERVERT! I'M SURPRISED YOU AREN'T IN JAIL YET! MISTY YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE BITCH WITH ANGER PROBLEMS AND YOU FOLLOWED ME FOR A STUPID BIKE! TRACEY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MET PROFESSOR OAK, YOUR IDLE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! MAX YOU ARE AN ANNOYING KNOW IT ALL! YOU SHOULDN'T SAY I'M WEAK BECAUSE YOU WOULD BE CRUSHED BY ME! DREW WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE I COULD BEAT YOUR ASS ANYTIME EASILY! DAWN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HOW YOUR HAIR LOOKS AND YOU WOULD NOT BE THE COORDINATOR YOU ARE TODAY IF NOT FOR ME! IRIS YOU CALL YOURSELF A DRAGON MASTER BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TWO DRAGONS. YOU ALSO CALL ME A LITTLE KID BUT YOU ARE AFRAID OF FAIRY AND ICE TYPES AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS A CHARIZARD IS A DRAGON TYPE! CILAN NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT WITH THIS CONNOISSEUR CRAP! TRIP I'M NOT SURPRISED THAT YOU ARE WITH THEM BUT IF ZEKROM HAD NOT TAKEN PIKACHU'S ELECTRICAL POWER WE COULD HAVE BEATEN YOUR ASS TO A PULP!"Yelled Ash."You will all regret betraying me today. When I come back, I'll show you no mercy!" Then Ash ran out the door with his friends. The traitors sent out their strongest pokemon to stop ash and his friends from leaving. "All of you attack Ash!" The traitors pokemon launched their strongest attacks only to be intercepted by Paul and the rest of Ash friends pokemon. "Go to the lab and get your pokemon! We will hold these pathetic fuckers off till then!" yelled Pual. Ash Gary and Bonnie ran to the Professors lab and knocked the door. "Ash my boy, what's wrong"asked Oak. Ash explained everything that had happened and he was beyond furious. Oak made a mental note to fire Tracey when he saw him. Ash went to the back to grab his pokemon only to see 2 groups of pokemon, one group growling at him and the other group ran to him with their Pokéballs showing they still believed in him. The only ones that stayed with Ash were Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, Gible, Snivy, Bayleef, leavanny, Scraggy, corphish, totodile, snorlax, donphan, all 30 tauros, and his Kalos team(including Greninja and Goodra). Ash felt hurt when he saw that most of his pokemon didn't believe in him. Ash then ran back to the lab where Professor Oak gave him a new Pokédex. "This is a Nanowatch. It has the Pokédex, pokenav, and pokegear features. It also allows you to carry as many pokemon as you need."explained Oak. "Thank you professor. Please tell my mother that I will leave to a place where the traitors won't find me and I'll contact both of you from time to time. You are the father I never had. I'll see you one day again professor,"said Ash as he gave the professor a hug. Ash, Gary, and Bonnie ran out of the lab and went to their friends who defeated the traitors pokemon. Ash and his friends called out their flying Pokémon and left towards Mount Silver._

**Flashback end**

"That is what happened, Gallade. It still hurts me when I think about it. At least I have a new family- my pokemon and my friends. The only thing I regret doing apart from leaving my mom for so long was that I left Leaf without even telling her what happened. I only hope she has the same feeling I have for her if we see each other again ". Ash suddenly felt a strong presence from the shadows. "I know you're there. Come out." **It's been a while hasn't it, Ash? **"Yes it has...Mewtwo"

**Viridian City:**

Walking through Viridian city was Leaf. She looked up at the sky thinking about the boy she loved. Leaf thought back on the day that she arrived to Pallet town to congratulate Ash for achieving second place in the Kalos League.

**Flashback**

_Leaf arrived at Pallet Town after traveling the Hoenn Region. Delia had called her saying that Ash was arriving earlier today from Kalos and were planning to make a party to congratulate Ash for becoming runner-up of the Kalos League. As she ran towards the Ketchum Residence, she felt like something terrible was happening. When she arrived at the Ketchum house, she could see two groups of people battling. One group had the gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean, a dark skinned girl with violet hair, and a girl with long blue hair. There was also a boy with dirty blond hair, a short kid with glasses, green haired guy in a purple jacket, and another guy with green hair in a buttoned vest. The other group which everyone had a pissed off expression had a guy with purple hair, a brunette with a bandanna, a man with raven black hair with a blue scarf around his neck, a honey blond haired girl, and another guy with dark green hair. The battle ended with the group with the gym leaders losing. After the battle she could see the other group summon their flying types to join a Charizard that she could barely see flying away from Pallet. "What happened? Where's Ash!?" yelled Leaf. "Why do you want to know? That loser attacked us and ran away" said Brock. SLAP! The sound of Delia smacking Brock could be heard across the town. "You bastard, you betrayed him and even tried to kill him!" she yelled. "You did what!?" screeched Leaf pissed off. "Why does it matter? Ash was a loser. He couldn't win a league so we told him to give up" said Misty. "Get out! Don't ever come back to my house. You aren't welcome here anymore. So get out before I call the police" said Delia in an angry tone. The traitors shrugged and left Pallet leaving Delia and Leaf at the Ketchum Residence._

**Flashback end**

Leaf had cried over the next few days after Ash left. 10 years had passed and she still believed that he was alive somewhere. _Where are you, Ash? I hope we can meet again._ She thought as she walked out of the city to visit Delia at Pallet Town.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter. ****I am rewriting this story on Wattpad so this is the first chapter of the rewrite.**

**The shipping will be Ash x Leaf. It will turn into a small harem of 3 girls. Comment which 2 characters you would like in the harem but it cant be Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena. Serena is over used so I want to make a story where it is not amourshipping.**

**Thank you for reading this. I will try to get the next chapters out when I can but there will be slow updates for this book**


	3. The Letter

"hi"- person speaking

"_hi"- pokespeech/thoughts_

_"_**Hi**_"- speaking through aura/telepathy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon._

/

_Last Chapter:_

_Ash suddenly felt a strong presence from the shadows. "I know you're there. Come out." __**It's been a while hasn't it, Ash? **__"Yes it has... Mewtwo"_

_Now:_

"What brings you here Mewtwo? Have you found what you were looking for?" **No Ash. I went out to see where I am needed and to see where I belong. I realized I belong here with you as you can train me and treat me as friends or family. **"Are you sure Mewtwo? You know that you don't have to do it" **I'm sure Ash.** "then welcome to the family mewtwo"Ash said as he grabbed a master ball and touched Mewtwo's head with it. Mewtwo got sucked into the pokeball and the master ball let out a ding. "Well guys, we have a new member for our team guys." Ash suddenly sensed someone's aura approaching and Gallade readied a shadow ball. Then into the cave came a pidgey. "Chill, Gallade! It's just a messenger Pidgey" Ash yelled while Gallade canceled the shadow ball. _Are you Zane Nightshade? I have a letter for you _said pidgey as he handed the letter to him and flew off. _What does it say, Ash _asked Gold(ash's golden pichu)_. "_Let's see" replied ash as he opened the letter.

Dear Zane Nightshade,

You have been invited to the world's largest tournament in the world that happens every 30 years, the Masters Tournament. It is mandatory for Gym leaders, Frontier Brains, Elite Four, Kahunas, and Champions to participate in this Tournament. There will be at least 1000 trainers participating in this tournament. The prize will be the title of Pokemon Master, 1,000,000,000 pokedollars,and the last prize will be announced at the opening ceremony. The Masters Tournament will be held in Melemele Island in the Alola Region and if you wish to participate please register at the pokemon center in Melemele Island. Registration begins March 2nd and the Masters Tournament will begin March 17th. Hope to see you there

Yours truly,

Charles Goodshow

P.S: Ash where have you been?! Everyone thinks your dead! You have no choice but to come to the tournament since you are the Champion of Alola. Also the traitors will be there as well ask your friends, Professor Oak, and your mother. Hope to see you there with your elites. If you don't i'm going to sick the league officials on your ass.- Charles & Scott

Ash looked up from the letter and smiled. "Looks like we get back to Alola. At least we'll be able to see Gary and everyone else again. Let's go back to the Bonnie and the pokemon. We have some news to tell them and introduce them to Mewtwo." Ash, Gallade, Gold and Pikachu walked back to the cave and entered a large den that had plants and trees growing everywhere. There was also a huge pond at the back of the den and next to the pond stood a little house where Ash lived. At the center of the den where all his pokemon training or resting. With them was a blond haired teen running trying to keep up with Ash's ninja frog pokemon, Greninja. "Hey, Bonnie! come here we have some news for you and the pokemon. Everyone gather up!" ash yelled as they stopped what they were doing and walked up to him. "Hi, Ash! What's up? Is something wrong?" asked Bonnie. Then Ash heard a crash and a pokemon wailing. Ash looked over to his right and saw his Decidueye holding Meltan, who was whining and trying to escape from Decidueye's grasp, from eating metal weights that Ash and his pokemon used for training. Ash sighed, "he's trying to eat them again isn't he?" Decidueye nodded. "Dammit, Meltan. This was going to be the 30th time you ate those weights. We really need to control your hunger for metallic things. You can't eat any metal or iron whenever you want". Ash said shaking his head, remembering the times he found the weights eaten after waking up from his sleep or after eating food and having to buy more. _Let me go! I wanna eat more metal!_. Ash gave Meltan a wrench while sweatdroping and nodded his thanks to Decidueye for stopping Meltan. "So, what's up" asked Bonnie again. Ash looked at Bonnie and said "Well a letter arrived and I wanted to tell you and the pokemon" He looked to his side where his pokemon stood in a crowd. His pokemon that stayed with him from the betrayal were Charizard(M), Sceptile(M), Infernape, Krookodile, Gible(now Garchomp(M)), Snivy(now Serperior), Bayleef, leavanny, donphan, Tauros(Ash traded all his tauros except for the one he usually uses in battle), Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, talonflame, Noivern, and Pikachu. The pokemon that he released/befriended: Butterfree and his mate, Pidgeot(M),primeape, Lavitar(tyranitar(M)),

Next were the pokemon that abandoned the traitors. They were Psyduck, Corsola, Azurill, Politoed, Crobat, Sudowoodo, Marshtomp(now Swampert(M)),Quilava, Togekiss, Ambipom, Axew(now Haxorus), Dragonite, Crustle, Luxray, and Lampet(Chandelure).

Next were the pokemon he caught after the betrayal during his stay at Mt. Sliver and Mt. Coronet: Tranquill, Houndoom(M), Samurott, Chansey, Blissey, Ursaring, Gardevoir(M), Dedenne, Gallade(M), shiny Riolu, Blaziken(M), Wartortle, Stoutland, Grumpig, Staraptor, Bronzong, Golem, Abonasnow, sandslash, Ramparos, marowak, Zoroark, Meowth, shiny Onix, Bisharp, Rapidash, Florges, Quagsire, Golurk, Armaldo, Drapion, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon,Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon.

Now Pokemon he traded for Tauros(29): arbok, fearow, alolan sandslash, gengar(M), steelix(M), kabutops, areodactyl(M), flygon, metagross(M), rampardos, bastidon, drifblim, salamance(M), cacturne, mismagius, spiritomb, weavile, rotom, porygon-z, dusknoir, molitic, tropius, absol(M), furret, magmortar, magnezone, mawile(M), Honchkrow, and rhyperior.

And last were the pokemon he caught in Alola: Incineroar, Decidueye, all 3 forms of Lycanroc, Drampa, Mimikyu, Type Null, alolan Marowak, alolan raichu, Vikavolt, stufful, Garbodor, Machamp, alolan persian and finally Meltan.

Ash looked over to a clearing to see the Legendary pokemon and Ultra Beasts that decided to join him.

**Flashback: after the betrayal at Mount Silver**

_After Ash, Bonnie, Gary, Alain, Paul, Serena, May, and Sawyer arrived to the base of Mount Silver. They got off their pokemon, recalled them back to their pokeballs and entered a pokemon center nearby. "Ash what are you going to do now? We all have to leave in a few days to get back to doing our own things." Asked May. "I'm going to stay here and train up in Mount Silver for a year or two, and then go to Mount Coronet in Sinnoh to stay secluded. I know that Mount Silver and Mount Coronet are dangerous places to go in and that's why I am going. I believe in my pokemon that we can survive the harsh climates that are up there," replied Ash, "but first we need to book rooms and rest here for the night." The rest of the group nodded their heads and headed to the front desk to Nurse Joy. "Hi, Nurse Joy. Can we book 4 rooms please for tonight?" asked Ash. Nurse Joy nodded and gave Ash the room keys "You're all set" "thanks Nurse Joy. "One more thing, can you change my ID in my pokedex? " asked ash hopefully. "You can but why would you want to change your ID?" "For personal reasons. I'll tell you tomorrow since it is still recent and I still need time to process it." replied ash. "Alright. What do you want to change your ID into?" asked Nurse Joy as Ash handed her his pokedex." "Zane Nightshade."said ash as Nurse Joy changed his ID into his new name. "Alright, your name has changed from Ash Ketchum to Zane Nightshade. I've also transferred all your information and achievements to your new ID. If you want to show your old ID, just press this button and it will show your original name. Have a nice night." Ash nodded and thanked her before going to the group to get some rest._

_Later that night Ash and his friends were woken up by a bucket of water splashing them. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" yelled Gary. __**Hello, Chosen One.**_ _"Arceus is that you?" asked Ash as Arceus came into view. __**Yes it is chosen. I have seen what happened earlier and we feel sorry for you. None of us could have predicted what was going to happen, not even Dialga. **__"It's alright, I don't blame any of you and what do you mean by 'we'?" Behind Arceus, all the legendary pokemon came into view(all legends from Kanto to Kalos). Ash heard a loud crash and turned to see Serena, Alain, Sawyer, and Paul fainted from shock while Bonnie, May and Gary were amazed at the sight of all the legends. After the four woke up Arceus said.__**We have decided that we are getting bored and most of us agreed to join you and your friends. **_

_**Paul, you shall get Regirock and Terrakion.**_

_**Gary you will receive Mesprit and Keldeo. **_

_**Alain you will get Thundurus, and Uxie.**_

_**Sawyer you shall receive Virizion and Suicune.**_

_**Serena you will get Diancie and Azelf.**_

_**May shall receive Manaphy and Meloetta**_

_**Bonnie you shall receive Zygarde and Shaymin.**_

_**Ash you shall get Mew, Celebi, Darkrai, Cresselia, Reshiram, Moltres, Zapdos, Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Jirachi, Marshadow, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Latias, Groudon, Rayquaza, Entei, Heatran, Kyogre, Articuno, deoxys, Registeel, Regigigas, Magearna, Landorus, Zeraora, Giratina, Regice, Cresselia, Victini, Dialga, **__**Xerneas, Phione, **__**Palkia, Cobalion, Tornadus, Zekrom, Kyurem, Yveltal and Myself. Mewtwo wishes to explore the world first. He will join your team eventually.**_

_"Are you guys sure? We don't want you getting in danger." asked ash and Gary. __**We are sure. We are getting bored in our realms doing nothing. If there is a problem, then we will go back to our realm to fix it and then come back to you. **__"Ok then. we accept. we won't be able to change your minds will we?" the legends shook their heads. "Ok. thank you Arceus. We will not abuse the power you gave us" said ash and the group while May was crying as she hugged Manaphy. Then a masterball appeared in front of them. __**Use these pokeballs to catch us. **__The group took them and caught the legendaries. After catching them, Arceus appeared out of his ball. __**That's all. Any questions?**__The trainers shook their heads. __**Very well. I'll send you back to your rooms and when you wake up, you'll see the master balls in your bag. **__said Arceus as he teleported the group to their rooms in the pokemon center. Next morning, ash and the others woke up and saw the master balls next to their bags. They got up and started getting ready for the day. Ash bought supplies he would probably use during his time on Mount Silver. "Okay guys. Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I'm going to stay up here for a while, maybe a year or two. Then go to Mount Coronet. I'll stay in contact with my mother, Professor Oak and you guys." said ash. His friends nodded and started giving each other hugs or handshakes before departing. "Guys I forgot to tell you my new ID is now Zane Nightshade. Keep your eyes and ears open to see if there is any news." ash reminded them. After Ash's friends left, he walked out of the pokemon center and walked to the base of Mount Silver. Then called out his pokemon, looked at them and said "Let's get ready for some hard training and challenges. Mount Silver will be our new home for the next 2 years before going to Mount Coronet." His pokemon yelled out a battle cry and they walked into Mount Silver getting ready to face any challenges along the way._

_**Flashback end**_

He had stayed in Mount Silver for 2 years before going to the Alola Region to travel and catch new pokemon. He made new friends that he could trust(the alola gang from the anime series and Gladion). After the crisis with the Ultra Beasts in Alola happened, the 4 Island Gaurdians, Lunala, and Necrozma decided to join him. Solgaleo decided to join Lillie. All of the Ultra Beasts that he met wanted to stay with him instead of going back to Ultra Space and they were: Nihilego, Balcephalon, Poiple, Stakataka, Xurkitree, Kartana, Pheromosa, Buzzwole, and Guzzlord. Ash decided to let Celesstila stay with Sophocles. Then he left Alola and stayed at Mount Coronet (2 weeks a month due to being the champion of Alola) for the next 8 years training.

Ash looked at his Pokemon. "Alright guys, there is a tournament starting in a couple of weeks. I want your opinion on this before going. This tournament is to decide the strongest trainer in the world and the winner gets the title of Pokemon Master. The traitors will be there. We will show them that they were wrong to betray us 10 years ago. Who wants to go and win that tournament?" ash asked. all of his pokemon roared in agreement. "Ok, i'll give you an hour to get ready. We will go to Pallet Town first to give a surprise visit to Professor Oak and Mom." the pokemon cheered and went off to do their own thing. "Let's get ready Bonnie, we have a tournament to crash in a few days" said ash as he and Bonnie went to his hut to prepare for the upcoming Tournament...

* * *

**A/N: That's the latest chapter of Pokemon Master Betrayed. I'm almost done editing the next chapter and i will hopefully post it on Halloween. The shipping is ash x leaf with 2 other girls joining to make a harem. so comment who you would like in the harem. so yeah. see ya!**

**\- Poke-Zilla**


	4. Reuniting With Friends and Family

"hi"- person speaking

"_hi"- pokespeech/thoughts_

_"_**Hi**_"- speaking through aura_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon._

**Happy Halloween everyone! Here's the next chapter of the rewrite. hope you enjoy it.**

_/_

_Previously:_

_"Let's get ready Bonnie, we have a tournament to crash in a few days" said ash as he and Bonnie went to his house to prepare for the upcoming Tournament..._

After getting ready, Ash and Bonnie rounded everyone up and recalled them back to their pokeballs except Pikachu, Gold, Ash's Charizard and Bonnie's Altaria and sat in front of Ash while Gold climbed into Ash's bag. "Let's go. We're going to Pallet Town!" exclaimed Ash. Charizard roared excited to see Delia again as he took of from Mount Silver with Altaria and Bonnie followed them. On the way to Pallet which would be around 5 hours to get there, Ash called his mother. The nanodex rang a few times before Delia answered, "Hello? Who is this?" "Hey mom" ash responded. "ASH!" screamed Delia making Ash death for a few seconds, "what is going on?" "Nothing just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to Pallet Town to visit for the first time in a few years. There's a tournament that is starting in around 2 weeks time. I'm going to stay in Pallet for a few days before going there. Bonnie is with me as well," said Ash after recovering from her scream. "What's the tournament about?" "I'll tell you when I get there" responded Ash. "Fine. I'll keep making lunch for you two. How long are you away from Pallet?" asked Ash's mom. "I'm in Mount Coronet right now so i'll be there in about 5 maybe 4 hours away. Can you keep this a surprise for Professor Oak?"asked Ash. "Okay sweetie. I'll see you then" said Delia and hung up. "Hey Bonnie. Get Altaria close to Charizard and jump on him. That way we'll get to Pallet faster cause if Charizard went full speed, he'll leave you and Altaria in the dust." requested Ash. "Okay Ash. Altaria get closer to Charizard" ordered Bonnie. As Altaria went up closer to the orange dragon, Bonnie said "stay there and if I fall off Charizard, catch me." Altaria nodded, then Bonnie jumped from Altaria's back onto Charizard's, successfully landing in front of Ash. Bonnie then recalled her Altaria. "Okay Charizard, lets go full speed" yelled Ash. Charizard grinned and roared happily as he shot forward with speed that should have been impossible for a Charizard with Bonnie screaming.

Timeskip: 5 hours later

Charizard landed at a road that went down Pallet town with a roar. "Thanks Charizard." said Ash and Charizard shot a weak flamethrower at his face. "Guess these habits will never go away,"said Ash with a puff of smoke coming from his mouth. Ash recalled Charizard to his pokeball after helping Bonnie get off the dragon. "Okay Bonnie we are here, at Pallet Town." exclaimed Ash. "Hey Ash. Let's have a race to your house!"said Bonnie. "Sure thing. Just wait one moment."responded Ash. He placed his bag down and Gold popped out of the bag eager to race just like Bonnie, Ash, and Pikachu. "three.., two.., one... GO!" yelled Ash and Bonnie. Then the two friends and electric mice ran down the road. the four were neck to neck until Pikachu and Gold used quick attack to get ahead on the race and tied. after Ash and Bonnie tied when they got to Ash's house they were complaining on how both electric pokemon cheated. After bickering with the 2 electric mouse pokemon, Ash put on a hood while Bonnie hid from view,then he knocked on the door and Delia opened up. "Hello sir, can I help you?" asked Delia not recognizing her son. "I'm hurt. I thought you would be able to recognize your son anywhere" said Ash pouting as he took off his hood. "ASHY!" screamed his mother, bringing him into a bone crushing hug taking all of his oxygen out of his. "Mom... air..."grunted Ash as his face turned a bit blue. Delia let go of her son right away with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry Ashy. I just had to do that after not seeing you in person for 6 years." said Delia. "It's alright mom. Bonnie you can come out now"said Ash as Bonnie appeared from behind Ash. "Hi mom. Long time no see."exclaimed Bonnie. Ash opted to become Bonnie's legal guardian with Meyer's permission after Meyer learned about the betrayal and he was furious at Clemont, which was an understatement. Since Ash was Bonnie's guardian, she saw him as her big brother and saw Delia as her mother. "Hi Bonnie" responded Delia giving her "daughter" a hug. Ash and Bonnie entered the house, then Ash went to the back yard and released all his pokemon minus the Ultra Beasts and most of the legendaries. Ash let out Jirachi, Mew, Victini, and Celebi out of their balls. Bonnie did the same with her pokemon, but let shaymin, Squishy, and Z2 out of their pokeballs. Delia squealed when she saw the cute legendary pokemon that Ash and Bonnie let out. After an hour, Ash, Delia, and Bonnie sat down to eat after giving their pokemon food, while Delia gave Pikachu two bottles of ketchup, who had a hungry look in his eyes and ate the ketchup happily. "You're spoiling him, mom,'' said Ash. "Really? What was the last time you gave him ketchup?" asked Delia. "About 2 weeks ago. I realized I forgot the ketchup packets at my house when we arrived at Mount Coronet. Pikachu reminded me in the best way he could, by shocking me." he responded. " Exactly. Let him eat the two bottles since he hasn't eaten any ketchup in a while, right Pikachu?" asked Ash's mother, looking at pikachu who nodded and stuck his tongue out at Ash. "Anyway Ash, what news do you have for me?"

After catching up with his mother, telling her about some of his adventures on Mount Coronet and his champion duties in Alola, Ash and Bonnie decided to turn in for the night and go to sleep. The next day, Ash woke up around 6 to start training. He paired up his pokemon together and they started doing drills, and then worked on resisting an attack from a type advantage pokemon. While they were training, Ash meditated and sparred with Gallade and Riolu for a few hours until Delia woke up and started making breakfast. After breakfast Ash told his mother and Bonnie that he was going to Professor Oak's lab. Ash walked down to Professor Oaks' lab to enter data on Mewtwo. On the way he asked Mewtwo if he okay with being seen by one or two more people and Mewtwo agreed. Ash arrived at the research center and knocked on the door. Ash heard someone walking up to the door and opened it revealing Professor Oak. "Ash my boy, it's so good to see you again after the Alola Crisis. Not that I don't want you here but what brings you here to Pallet? I thought you were in Alola taking care of your champion priorities." asked the elderly man. "I'm visiting you and my mother because the biggest tournament ever is starting again. I wanted to see you before heading to the Masters Tournament in a couple of days. I also wanted you to update the pokedex to recognize a pokemon that I caught with his permission." ash responded. "A new pokemon?!"gasped the Professor. Ash simply nodded. "Alright then. Just let me set up some equipment to put in the stats for this new pokemon." Ash entered the lab, while Professor Oak a some equipment to take data on Mewtwo. After he was ready, Oak told Ash that he was ready and Ash released Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, this is Professor Oak. He is just going to take some measurements from you to update the pokedex on your information since no one has seen you before." said Ash. Hello Professor. **I am Mewtwo and if you take even 1 little try to experiment on me, I will hurt you with my psychic powers **Said the Genetic pokemon to the professor. Oak meekly nodded his head showing his understanding. After taking data on Mewtwo, Oak had updated the pokedex, and everyone who had it could identify Mewtwo. Ash pointed his nanodex toward Mewtwo and an entry came out.

_Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. A psychic type. Mewtwo was originated from an experiment with mews' cells, attempting to clone the new species pokemon. Mewtwo is said to be the most powerful psychic type in existence. Gender: Male_

"Nice. At least there is a pokedex entry for you now, Mewtwo." Ash said. Then he returned Mewtwo and slipped the nanodex away. "Thank you professor. Also, I want you to come back to my house with me. I have a surprise for you." ash said. Oak nodded as the duo left the lab and headed toward the Ketchum residence. Once the two arrived to Ash's home Ash led the professor to his backyard, where Bonnie was waiting for him. "Are you going to show them the surprise?" asked Bonnie. "Yeah I am. I also want you to come with me because there is one for you too. But we have to go to the forest behind my house to show them their surprise.." ash declared while he grabbed his bag containing his pokeballs and some packages. Then they walked out of the backyard into the woods and after 5 minutes, they walked into a large clearing. "So what it is that you want to show me, Ash?" "You would do anything to see what Ash's about to show you." replied Bonnie as she and Ash grabbed pokeballs and thew them. "Come out guys!" yelled Ash as their Legendary pokemon appeared on the clearing. Oak's jaw fell to the ground in shock as he saw several legendaries on the clearing and instantly fainted. Once the professor woke up and regained his composure, he looked at the raven haired trainer. "How did you catch them?! It's nearly rare to see one, much less catch one!" exclaimed Oak. "Simple, since I saw all the legendaries and saved them they decided to join me on my journey. I told you about the adventures where I encountered the legendary pokemon. The other legendaries either decided to join my other friends or be in the wild and be free." responded Ash. "You can look at them at take some recordings while I get something from my bag for you guys." as Ash said that, the old man grabbed a notebook and started taking observations down on his notebook.

After a hour, Oak walked up to the raven haired trainer after he finished taking data on the legendaries. "Ok. I have 3 packages. 1 for you Professor, and 1 for Bonnie. The third one is for Gary. Since he is not here, I would like it if you gave this to him as gratitude for sticking with me the past few years." said Ash as he handed the packages to each person. Oak and Bonnie opened them and Oak just smiled happily while Bonnie squealed with excitement. Inside Oak's package was a key stone and a mega stone. In Bonnie's was a Key stone, an Altarianite, and a Medichamite in a form of a necklace. "Thank you Ash. You have no idea how much I want to research a mega evolution." said Oak with gratitude. "No problem Professor. That Mega stone you have is a Pidgeotite. I gave you a key stone just in case you wanted to test it out on your own Pidgeot. It's also a gift as thanks for helping me in my time of need" responded Ash. "Thank you, thank you!" screamed Bonnie. "I've always wanted a mega stone for my pokemon and a key stone to finally use mega evolution" Then Bonnie called out her Altaria and Medicham. "Guys guess what? Ash got you a gift and I think you'll like it when I show you!" said Bonnie as she held up both mega stones in front of her pokemon. Their eyes widened and they cried their name happily as Bonnie put their mega stones on them. "Ash can we have a practice battle? I want to try mega the new mega stones i battle." siad Bonnie. "Sure Bonnie" ash responded as they headed to a battle field behind Oak's lab.

Oak stood in the middle of the field as referee. "This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Ash Ketchum and Bonnie Voltron. When both pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the match is over. Trainers ready?" Both Ash and Bonnie nodded. "Let the battle begin!"

"Altaria, let's shine!"

"Talonflame, I choose you!"

Bonnie took the first move. "Altaria use dragon pulse!" "Counter with steel wing, Talonflame!" shouted Ash, as talonflame's wing glowed and blocked the pulse of draconic energy. "Altaria, mega evolve!" bonnie shouted and altaria turned into Mega Altaria.

"Fly towards talonflame and use steel wing, then use draco meteor!", said Bonnie. "counter with your own steel wing back to back and then use fire blast to destroy the meteor", countered Ash. Both pokemon charged at each other and tried to hit each other using steel wing. Both pokemon were pushed back and Mega Altaria took that time to launch draco meteor. Talonflame instantly use fire blast and launched a kanji shaped flame at the meteor which was destroyed. "Talonflame charge in with flame bird(flame charge and brave bird) then use hurricane!" Talonflame was surrounded by a purple aura and collided with the dragon-fairy type pokemon and then flapped its wings making strong winds appear in the shape of a hurricane. After both attacks landed, altaria was on the ground in her original form with swirly eyes.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Bonnie choose your next pokemon" said oak. Bonnie nodded while returning altaria to its pokeball. She then grabbed a different pokeball and let out her medicham. "Medicham mega evolve!" bright light erupted from both stones as strings connected and mega medicham appeared.

"Medicham use psychic and throw talonflame to the ground". Medicham's eyes glowed blue as the blue glow surrounded talonflame and tossed it to the ground multiple times. Talon looked visibly hurt with a few bruises. "Talonflame are you ok?" asked Ash and talonflame nodded. "Then use air slash". "Use focus blast to block that air slash, then hit Talonflame with thunderpunch!", said Bonnie. The focus blast and air slash collide, but air slash cut right through and hit the mega evolved pokemon, smoke appearing. "Now rush in and use seismic toss!" Talon flame burst through the smoke, grabbed mega Medicham and flew high into the air. After doing a few loops, talonflame flew toward the ground at a high speed and slammed medicham against the battlefield. Dust instantly picked up and when it was cleared, medicham was knocked out.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Ash is the winner of this match!" said the professor. Both ash and Bonnie walked towards the middle of the field and shook hands. "You did well for mega evolving for the fist time, Bonnie". Bonnie looked up at Ash, "Thanks, Ash". "Now that we finished our battle, let's go back to the house to discuss some things about the tournament" said Ash as they walked back to the house.

Timeskip: 5 days later

After days of training with Bonnie's and his own pokemon, and catching up with his mother and Oak, Ash and Bonnie were getting ready to leave. Bonnie was wearing a white blouse with green at the end, a yellow short-sleeved vest on top of her blouse, and green leggings. Ash was wearing his usual clothing but he had a dark blue cloak that covered his face. the only thing you could see was his face and some parts of his face. Behind Ash was new figure putting on a backpack. This figure was none other than Gary Oak, Ash's first rival and best friend. Gary had arrived at Pallet town 3 days after Ash and Bonnie arrived. They walked into each other during Ash's daily morning run and they decided to catch up. Ash learned that Gary was also participating in the Masters Tournament and both trainers decided to have a practice battle, 3 v 3. Ash had demolished Gary 3-0. When they arrived at Oak's lab, Ash handed his childhood friend the package he had for Gary. It turned out to be a key stone with a Blastoisinite. Gary thanked Ash, went to the Ketchum residence and met up with Bonnie. All three decided they would leave for the Masters Tournament in a few days. Now the trio were in the middle of saying their goodbyes to Delia and Professor Oak. "Bye Mom and Professor!/ See ya later Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum!" yelled Ash, Bonnie, and Gary as they hopped on their flying pokemon. Ash on Garchomp with Gold once again in Ash's bag, Bonnie on her Altaria, and Gary on his Fearow. Then they flew off into the sky on their way to the world's best tournament in the Alola Region.

Timeskip: 7 hours later

After flying 7 hours straight, the Ash's pokemon headed to the beach of Melemele Island. The 3 pokemon began to tire around the 5 hour mark so Ash brought out his Tropius and the trio rode on him the rest of the way to Alola. The crowd that was there moved out of the way for the huge flying type. As the trio got off the Grass/Flying pokemon(Ash let gold out of his bag as well), the people couldn't help but think about who this mysterious cloaked trainer was. The trio walked through the crowd and into the pokemon center. When they walked into the pokemon center, they saw some familiar faces. One had purple hair with a serious and determined look on his face. He wore a dark blue shirt with a black and blue jacket. He had gray pants. The man sitting next to him had black hair. He is wearing a light blue scarf around his neck. He is wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket and black pants. Next to them was a brunette. She had a red bandanna over her brown hair. She was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts. These 3 figures were Paul, Alain, and May. "Hey guys, I'm going to play a prank on those three" ash said, pointing to Paul, Alain, and May while using his aura to change his hair and eye color.. "You guys wait here for 5 minutes before entering the pokemon center." Ash walked over to the 3 trainers. "Hey guys." greeted Ash. Paul, Alain, and May were confused. Did they even know this trainer? "Do we know you?" asked Alain puzzled. "You dont remember your rival during Kalos Alain?" Ash questioned. "Am I supposed to? I don't even recognize you!" Alain retorted. " Alright. Would you recognize me if I said my name was Zane Nightshade?" asked Ash. The moment the trio heard Ash say 'Zane' their eyes widened. "Ash?!" the 3 trainers exclaimed in disbelief. Ash nodded. "Finally you guys recognize me. I thought you guys would know who I am the moment I asked you." he said sarcastically and then pointing at Alain and Paul. "especially you two. I thought you would recognize the champion of alola since you're my elites." Both trainers blushed a deep red in embarrassment."Sorry. you could've just said that it was you, Ash. To be fair you changed your hair and eye color" said May. Then the pokemon center doors opened and Bonnie and Gary entered. "Hey guys. Long time no see" greeted Bonnie/Gary. Hi Bonnie and Gary" said May. "It sure is long time since we've seen each other" said Alain. Paul just nodded his head. "I'm guessing the three of you are participating in the tournament" said ash. "Yeah we are" May said. "Hey Ketchum, if one of us end up going against you, we will do our best to beat you" said Paul. ash nodded. "I look forward to battling all of you except Gary here because I already pulverized him in Pallet town before coming here." ash said. "HEY!" yelled Gary. "You know its true Gare-bear" Ash said smirking while his friends were trying not to laugh. "I'm going to register for the tournament." said Ash as he, Bonnie, and Gary got on line. "Ok Ketchum. we'll be waiting for you here. we already registered for the Masters tournament" said Paul.

After Gary and Bonnie signed up, Ash went to nurse Joy. "Hello, Champion Zane, are you here to sign up for the competition?" she asked. Ash simply nodded. "I need your pokedex to sign you up." "I need you to not yell out my name when you enter my information." ash requested as he showed his nanodex to the nurse. Her eyes widened when the nanodex said the trainers name under Red Satoshi was Ash Ketchum. "Wait, Zane you're Ash Ketchum?! You were declared dead as Ash Ketchum 11 years ago!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. "I know. The only people who knew that I was alive were the Nurse joy at the base of Mount Silver because she changed my ID to Zane Nightshade, my mother and close people but I told then to not say anything. As for why I disappeared, that is for personal reasons." "Ok. But I have to put your name as Ash Ketchum. " she said while she was typing on her computer. "I can put your name as Zane Nightshade until the quarter-finals. Is that fine?" asked the nurse. "Yes that is good. Please don't say my real name. Just keep calling me Zane until my name is revealed." said Ash. "Also Scott told me to give you keys to a hotel room that is 10 minutes away from here" said Joy as she gave Ash his hotel room keys. "thank you" The nurse nodded and gave back his Nanodex. "Alright Champion Zane, you're all set." "Thank you" responded Ash as he turned away from the nurse and walked over to his friends. "Ok guys I'm all set. I'm going to visit Professor Kukui and the rest of my friends that live here now and then go to my hotel room. You guys coming?"Ash asked. "I'm going. I can't wait to see them again!" said Bonnie. "Sure, I'll go. I've never met them before so why not meet them now. But first I want to unpack my things in my room." responded May. 'Yeah we'll go. But first we have to leave our things in our room like May." said Alain. Bonnie and Paul nodded their head indicating they had to do the same. "ok then. I'll wait for you outside." Ash said as May, Alain, Paul, and Bonnie left to their rooms in the pokemon center. "Hey Gary since we'll be waiting a few minutes, why not do a practice battle outside?" asked Ash. Gary nodded "You're on. It won't be the same as last time, Zane" "we'll see" responded Ash. Before they turned to exit, the pokemon center doors opened and ash started to feel anger in his stomach. "You've got to be shitting me," he said with anger. There stood the 9 traitors that made his life a living hell...

* * *

****A/: There's the chapter i promised you. I don't know when will be the next update. Also comment which 2 girls you would like for the shipping to join Ash and Leaf. Have a great Halloween!****

Poke-Zilla signing off ...


	5. Meeting the Traitors

"hi"- person speaking

"_hi"- pokespeech/thoughts_

_"_Hi_"- _speaking through aura/telepathy

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon._

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Pokemon Master Betrayed. This is the last chapter of the rewrite. Two out of three spots are taken for Ash's harem which is Leaf, and Aria for now. Comment which girl you want to take the last spot for the harem. important A/N at the bottom please read. Onto the story and enjoy!

* * *

There stood the 9 people that destroyed his life and made the past 13 years of his life hell. Entering the pokemon center were Trip, Max, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Dawn, Drew, Iris, Clemont, and Cilan. With Dawn was Barry, holding her hand. Gary and Paul had said that Barry agreed with the traitors that Ash was weak and worthless after seeing him lose after the Kalos League.

Gary noticed that Ash was getting angry because he saw a red aura surrounding Ash. Pikachu tried to calm him down noticing his mood change while Gold jumped from Ash's shoulder to open 2 pokeballs on Ash's waist and two flashes of light appeared. After the light vanished, a shiny Gallade and a Riolu were standing there. Gold got both pokemons' attention and pointed at Ash. Gallade's eyes widened and tried to calm Ash down. _Master calm down. your aura will go out of control and you make massive destruction here if you don't calm down_ said gallade while Riolu was pouring some of his aura to stabilize Ash. Apparently it worked because Ash calmed down. "Thank you Gallade and Riolu" said Ash putting his hand on Gallade's shoulder and scratching riolu's head. Both pokemon looked at him and nodded. No problem Ash. I had to help or you would've gone out of control. Ash smiled and recalled riolu back to its pokeball and turned back to Gary. "So ash you ok?" asked Gary. "yeah, thanks to pikachu, gold, gallade, and riolu"replied ash "Let's go-" Ash started but he was cut off by a voice. "hey guys see that trainer with those pikachu? I'm going to push him and then challenge him to a battle" said Max. "be careful max you could anger him" said Drew. "so what, he is probably weak like these other trainers here. I can beat him. Nobody messes with the Great Max Maple" he replied. then he started making his way to Ash, not knowing that he had heard him. Then Max started to make his way toward ash and attempted to shove him but Ash moved out of the way, grabbed the collar of Max's shirt and threw him across the pokemon center into the traitors knocking them down. "Hey what was that for!" Misty yelled angrily. "Bitch please, don't pretend you didn't know his plan. I heard him clearly so it's not my problem that he spoke too loud and got what he deserved." ash retorted. The group got up the floor while Max walked up to Ash. "Nobody throws me like that and gets away with it. Apologize to the Great Max Maple!" Ash looked at Max and replied "nope. you think i'll apologize for something you tried to do on me? think again kid ''. "I'm not a kid. If you won't apologize, then I will challenge you to a battle." "Beat it brat. You are not worth my time!" said Ash angrily walking away with Gary. "Don't walk away from me! Since you didn't accept my challenge, then I guess you are weak!" responded Max stopped Gary and Ash in their tracks. Ash turned and made eye contact with Max with coldness and anger in his eyes. "You have made the biggest mistake of your life, Max. You have no idea what you're doing." Gary warned. "I'm not making a mistake! if he doesn't accept my challenge it's because he is weak." replied max arrogantly. "Don't you ever call my pokemon weak, brat. I could defeat you in no less than 10 minutes. I accept your challenge." responded Ash. Max nodded and both groups exited the pokemon center and walked towards the battle field in the back of the pokemon center. Misty stopped for a moment to talk to Gary. "Is that you, Gary?." 'Fuck. I never wanted to see her again' thought Gary. He turned and looked at her, "So what if it is me?". "I just wanted to say that i am sorry for cheating on you before betraying Ash and wanted to know if you would go out with me again?" Gary looked at her like she was crazy. "Fuck no. You really think that I would go and date you after you cheated on me with Ritchie? Even if I did accept your apology for cheating I wouldn't go out with you because you're a selfish bitch that betrayed my best friend for money. Plus I'm already dating someone who is not a cheater and I love her to pieces."(A/N:Who do you guys think Gary's girlfriend is?) Misty looked at him angrily and stormed off to the battlefield to support Max. Gary stayed where he was before going to the field to watch Ash destroy Max. When they arrived, Ash and Max took their positions standing opposite from each other. "What are the rules?" asked Ash. Brock walked up to the middle of the field as referee. The traitors were sitting on the benches while Gary was standing a few feet away from them smirking.

"This will be a 4v4 battle between Max from Petalburg City and what's your name?" stated Brock. Ash answered in a cold voice. "Zane Nightshade from Mount Coronet." When Ash said his fake name, Brock and Misty's eyes widened. Gary noticed their expressions. _'So they heard about Zane Nightshade, huh?' _he thought. "This will be a 4 on 4 battle between Max from Petalburg city and Zane from Mount Coronet. Both sides will have substitutions. The battle will end when 1 side is out of pokemon. Trainers ready?" asked Brock. Max and Zane nodded. "Alright then, battle begin!"

(A/N: I'm not good at describing battles so just read through and try not to criticize. also during battles, i'm going to call ash 'Zane' or when he is talking to the traitors until he is revealed in the tournament.)

"Swellow let's go!" yelled max as flying type emerged from his pokeball. Ash narrowed his eyes. He was already facing one of his former pokemon. Ash shrugged it off. He didn't care though because he'll just crush his former flying type like the traitors. "Riolu, show them true strength!" Ash said. In front of Ash, the small black and blue doglike pokemon appeared. max and the traitors smirked when Riolu appeared. "A Riolu? How many weak and unevolved pokemon do you own? it doesn't matter because I have a type advantage here and that will win me the battle"said Max. "Swellow start off with razor wind, then charge with brave bird!" Swellow's wings glowed white and razor wind shot out of the wings. Then Swellow was covered with a blue aura and followed behind the razor wind. "use bone rush to get rid of the razor wind and grab swellow!" ash countered. As razor wind neared Riolu made a bone-like staff and blocked the razor wind with 2 swipes then Riolu ran toward swellow and extended a hand. Swellow flew towards Riolu's paw and collided, leaving smoke in the air blinding everyone. "Yes!" exclaimed Max. "Guess your stupid dog is down now Zane! Might as well give up now." "You should wait for the smoke to clear before you say anything." Zane said. After the smoke cleared, everyone saw Riolu without a scratch on him. They saw swellow in his paw suffering recoil damage from brave bird. "What!?" yelled Max in disbelief. "How did Riolu not receive any damage?" "I trained all my pokemon to be resistant from their weaknesses. Your attack was nothing compared to what they could handle. Now Riolu, lets made that idiotic brat take back his words and show your full power. Use aura sphere!" ash commanded. "Swellow look out!" yelled Max as riolu charged a sphere of aura and slammed it into Swellow. Swellow received the damage and was sent flying to the wall sending dust into the air. Seeing Swellow was struggling to get up, he said, "riolu use force palm!" The emanation pokemon charged at Swellow and shoved his palm into the birds back making another crater. Brock saw swellow in the crater with swirls in its eyes. "Swellow is unable to battle! Riolu wins!" he said in disbelief. the traitors eyes were wide open. Riolu, a fighting type that was supposed to be weak against flying types like swellow, took Max's swellow down like nothing. "This is not even a challenge, kid. If this is what you call a battle, this would be like a warm up to me." Zane said. "You just got lucky. I'll beat you and your pokemon." max said recalling swellow its pokeball. "Breloom let's go!" "Sure you will" said Zane. He returned Zane to its pokeball, looked at Gold nodded towards breloom."I'll beat you easily under a few minutes like your swellow." true to his word, Zane defeated the rest of Max's pokemon. Max had used Breloom, Sceptile and Mega Gardevoir, all losing in less than 5 hits against Zane's Pichu(Gold), infernape, and Meltan. "Gardevoir is unable to battle! Zane wins the match." Brock said with a scared look on his face. Red recalled his pokemon and saw max walking up to him. "How did you win? you must've cheated to beat me"asked max. "training. now if you excuse me, I got somewhere to be and stop blaming other people for your stupid loss." Ash answered walking away with Gary. "don't call me stupid!" max roared and charged at red with a closed fist ready to punch him. Max threw his punch at Zane's head. Red sidestepped dodging the punch making max fall to the ground. "Don't ever call my pokemon weak kid. I saw your skills in the Hoenn League and you finished in the top 32. you lost because you were arrogant and overconfident." "hey don't talk to my friend like that"said drew walking up to red "why not, you idiots take his side when you clearly knew what he tried to do and he tried to push it further by trying to blame his loss on me and attempting to punch me." "Still you have no excuse to talk to him like that,"Drew responded. Ash merely shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Ash ignored him and continued walking away. drew was getting annoyed at being ignored by this trainer. Drew ran up to Ash, put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "I challenge you to a battle. let's see how well you do against a 2 year grand festival winner." Drew said. Ash groaned and said "fine. let's see what a coordinator can do against me."

Both trainers walked up to the battle field and grabbed a pokeball. Drew released roserade while ash pondered about which pokemon he was going to use. '_hey ash let me battle him'_ said a voice. are you sure cresselia? asked ash. '_yes i want to stretch a bit and why not do it during a battle?'_ she said. very well. Ash pressed a few buttons on his nanodex and a masterball emerged from it. "cresselia let's go" ash said releasing the lunar pokemon. "what? he has a legendary?!"yelled misty. "how did he get one?"screamed max, still pissed from his loss against Zane. "Doesn't matter are we battling or not?" ash asked in a cold tone making brock flinch. "Y-yeah. This is a 2v2 battle between Drew and Zane. both sides will battle until one side has no pokemon left. trainers ready?" Brock asked, getting a nod from both trainers. "Then battle begin!" "roserade use magical leaf!"drew ordered. roserade put its rose-like hands together and shot a bunch of leaves heading towards cresselia. "Stop it with psybeam"commanded Zane. Cresselia shot a beam of psychic energy stopping the magical leaf in its track. Drew growled. he hadn't expected to fight a legendary pokemon and that was stopping him from defeating red. "roserade use energy ball." roserade stated charging a ball of green energy. "don't let roserade finish its move. use psychic to stop roserade and end this battle." cresselia's eyes glowed blue, stopping roserade from using energy ball and slammed roserade into the ground. Brock saw roserade in a small crater, with swirls in its eyes. "roserade is unable to battle. drew release your last pokemon." "absol teach this loser a lesson!"drew shouted. "the battle between absol and-" brock started but was cut off by a voice saying "papa." Red turned to the voice just as something jumped into his arms. "Manaphy? what are you doing here?"asked red. when manaphy was about to answer, a woman's voice cut him off. "manaphy where are you?" "I'm here mama, "said the seafaring pokemon. red and the traitors saw may appear from the side of the pokemon center. "Manaphy there you are I told you to not run off like that. at least you left through the window so no one saw you..."her voice trailed off. "you heard Zane, no wonder you went off."she said ignoring the traitors "hey Zane what's going on here?". "oh i was hanging out with gary when some idiotic kid tried to shove me. then he ticked me off for not apologizing by saying i'm weak. fought him and utterly crushed his ass and then he tried to hit me. I moved out of the way, he fell down and annoyingly, bush head over there challenged me to a battle that you unexpectedly interrupted." Zane said in parts. "oh, sorry for stopping the battle. Manaphy let's see your father defeat the green-haired idiot over there" May said referring to drew. Manaphy shook his head and hopped onto the battlefield and pointed to absol indicating that he wanted to battle. "alright i'll battle with you manaphy. cresselia return"he said recalling cresselia. "I'm ready to battle you,"he said to Brock who nodded. "the battle between absol and manaphy will commence. battle begin!" "absol use dark pulse!" "manaphy block with hydro pump!" the two moves collided leaving a lot of smoke covering the battlefield. "Manaphy use bubble beam to disperse the smoke and then hit absol with an aqua jet. Manaphy nodded and shot bubbles into the smoke clearing the field and surrounded itself with water, launching towards absol, hitting him across the field. "Absol are you ok?"asked Drew, receiving a nod from the disaster pokemon."then use night slash" absol charged at manaphy with its horn glowing with purplish energy. "stop him and hit him with a whirlpool!" exclaimed red as manaphy jumped up and shot a whirlpool at absol, sucking him in and the attacks exploding, sending absol to the ground. "Get up Absol!" said Drew. "Finish this with hydro pump" commanded Zane as Manaphy set a blast of water and hitting Absol. The disaster pokemon took the hit and fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle. Manaphy wins" said Brock in a scared voice. Drew returned his pokemon while Manaphy hugged Zane and hopped over to May. "Tell me how you won Zane!" shouted Drew. "Why should I?" Red responded. No one has defeated Max and me like that so tell me how you won!" Red looked at him amused seeing that he had just humiliated two of the traitors. "Ask squinty eyes and the water trainer. They recognized my name when they heard it." he said as May, Gary, and Zane left the battlefield. "So May is everyone else ready, yet?"asked Gary. "Yeah. they were waiting for me before going to the battlefield since you guys would battle when you can." she responded looking at them. Both Gary and Zane smiled sheepishly. "well let's get to the others and head to Kukui's house." Gary said. "So you can see your girlfriend right?" May asked teasing Gary who blushed. "Of course I do. I haven't seen Lillie in a few months because of my research project in Kanto."

With the traitors

"What did Zane mean when he said you and Brock recognized his name Misty?" Max asked Misty."exactly what he said Max," she said. "Do you guys remember the time Lance was challenged to a battle after the Indigo League 5 years ago?" "Yeah you and Brock said that Lance lost so Lance isn't the Kanto Champion anymore right?" Said Dawn. Brock shook his head. "No. the challenger beat Lance by a long shot. he only lost 3 pokemon while Lance lost all six of his pokemon. On the news it said that the challenger was Zane Nightshade. He even said that he battled Lance as a training match to see his own strength and denied the offer from Lance to become the Kanto Champion." everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. "so that was the person who defeated Max and I was the same Zane Nightshade that defeated Lance?!" shouted Drew. "Looks like" said Iris. Max looked at the rest of the traitors. "Then we have to apologize to Zane, and try to become friends with him." "You're right Max then we could have a powerful ally that will probably give us his pokemon since friends help each other out. We could win the tournament," said Trip with greed. The rest of the traitors agreed. They left the battlefield thinking of a plan to get Zane on their side.

Kukui's house

"Turtonator use fire blast," said a dark skinned man with dark brown and red hair, resembling fire. "Hawlucha, counter with x-scissor! Then use a low sweep on the back of his leg," responded Ash. Hawlucha did as he was told and charged toward the fire blast with x-scissor. Then he dropped to the ground close enough to sweep the dual fire-dragon type of his feet onto his back. Ash then told his fighting/flying type pokemon to jump and use flying press. The attack collides and Turtonator is shown on one knee struggling to get up. "It's been a while since we've battled, hasn't it Kiawe?" asked Ash. Kiawe nodded. "Sure has, Ash. Now lets finish this!" he said as Turtonador and Kiawe did the poses for Inferno Overdrive. "Turtonator, use Inferno Overdrive!" Turtonator formed a huge ball of fire and shot it towards Hawlucha. "Hawlucha, time to counter. Launch yourself at the inferno overdrive and combine karate chop and x-scissor while spinning!" Hawlucha and the z-move struggled to overpower each other, when Hawlucha started to push back the z-move. Halucha ended up cutting through, making Kaiwe and Turtonator flinch in shock as Hawlucha neared and hit Turtonator. A dust cloud emerged and when the dust was gone, Turtonator was on the ground knocked out and Hawlucha was on one knee panting heavily. Gary raised his and announced Ash and Hawlucha as the winners. Both trainers walked up to the middle of the field and shook hands. "Good battle, Kiawe. You almost had me with your z move." Kiawe grinned and said, "well, I am one of your elites and I will try to take your spot as champion of Alola." On the side of the field were Paul, May, Alain, Mallow, Lillie,Professor, Kukui, Professor Brunett, Scott, and Sophocles. Walking up to the pair, Paul and Alain shook their heads. "You have to get through us first before you get to Ash" declared Paul as Alain nodded his head in agreement. Scott walked up to them and looked at Ash with a serious look. "Now that you're finished with your battle, I need to talk to you and your eltes. Call your fourth elite Ash and tell him to come here". Ash nodded and called his strongest Elite, Gladion. When Gladion arrived, Scott took the five to a room inside Kukui's house. "What do you need to talk to us about?", asked Gladion.

Scott looked at everyone and said, "Team Rocket is back. As you guys know, All the evil organizations were disbanded a few years ago. Unfortunately Giovanni escaped while being transferred to a prison in Sinnoh. We do not know where he could be. All we know is that he is plotting to take over the Masters tournament from a grunt that we captured a week ago. The current World Champion, Red is becoming too old to do the things he could before and wants to retire. He asked the Pokemon League Association to host an event to have a new World is the reason we are hosting this tournament. To have a new world Champion and to capture Giovanni. We suspect that Giovanni will enter the tournament with an alias like you Ash. Only the Champions, Elite Four, Regional Professors, G-Men, other authorities, and the Aether Paradise know about this. We need to be prepared in case Team Rocket decides to attack. That is all. Just remember to keep a look out for Giovanni." Ash looked at Scott, "Can we tell anyone else?". "Only tell people you can trust. We cant let this information out to the public or this will send them in a panic or Giovanni will no longer plot against the tournament." Scott got up and left the room, leaving Ash and his elites to think about what Scott told them.

* * *

A/N: I planned to publish this sooner, but I got sick during the weekend. I'm still recovering but I hope to publish another chapter on New Year's Eve.

Also I am planning on writing a new story and I have some ideas and I want your opinion for which one to write.

Idea #1: Ash gets betrayed by his friends, family, and all of his pokemon except 1 after the indigo League. after the betrayal, ash goes to lavender town to bury and pay his respects for the only pokemon who stayed by his side. At the tower, he meets the legendary ghost pokemon, Giratina.

Idea #2: Ash gets betrayed after the Kalos League by all his friends. Ash and all his pokemon flee to Alola for a fresh start without the traitors knowing. He will travel throughout the Alola region and challenge the first ever Alola League in hopes of becoming a Pokemon Champion.

Idea #3: Ash returns home after defeatng Gladion and becoming Alola's first Champion only to find out that he is the son of Giovanni, leader of team rocket. his family and most of his friends are part of the evil organization. they ask Ash to join and become the prince of Team Rocket but Ash declines. Now Ash and all his pokemon will re-travel all the regions(No Galar) to become the strongest trainer in the world and destroy Team Rocket once and for all.

these are my ideas. please comment which idea you like the most and i will write one of these stories next year. Anyways, comment who you want the last girl for the harem to be. And again, have a Happy and Merry Christmas!

pokeevolutions283 signing off.


End file.
